


Roommates: The Smut Scenes.

by SmutNAngst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutNAngst/pseuds/SmutNAngst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smutty scenes in Marsetta's Roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates: The Smut Scenes.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roommates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703336) by [Marsetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta). 



> This chapter is their first time together, before the start of the story by about... 3 years or so.  
> They are 21 in Roommates.

It was their first night together, and they were going to make the most of it. 

Ron was nervous, he had left the two, he'd been gone for awhile. So this night was something he would cherish forever. 

Harry kissed Ron first, leaning into him from the front. Hermione worked at ridding herself of her shirt and shoes. 

When the boys broke for breath they were both blushing at the now half naked girl. Hermione blushed as well before motioning for the boys to do the same. They were quick about it and within seconds all three were sitting in only their underwear. 

"Are you sure about this?" Ron asked once again, the other two rolled their eyes. 

Instead of answering, Hermione pushed Ron down and straddled his hips. Harry slid up behind her, her back flush with his chest.

Hermione bent down and kissed Ron as Harry started rocking slowly, Ron's dick getting all the friction. Hermione moaned as Ron's hardened member rubbed against her, she broke the kiss and gasped when Harry'a dick ground into her ass. 

"More!" She cried, both boys moaned loudly at that, rocking faster. 

It wasn't enough for Hermione, she needed more, so she stopped them momentarily and pulled her underwear off, the boys followed her lead eagerly. 

Ron go to his knees and moved toward Harry, kissing him. Hermione let her hands roam Harry's chest, her fingers catching on his nipples, making him moan. 

"I want you in me." Ron breathed, tickling Harry's ear. Hermione bit down on Ron's shoulder. 

Harry's worked at Ron's entrance quickly, his member aching in need. 

Harry positioned himself behind Ron, Hermione in front of Ron. 

"Go slowly. We don't want to hurt him." Hermione instructed. She and Harry had been together a total of two times since Ron had left, and both were eager to try this with him there. 

Ron hissed as Harry entered, stretching him farther then the fingers could have hoped. Hermione kissed him before Harry slipped all the way in. 

Once Harry was seated all the way into Ron, Hermione wrapped her legs around Ron's waist and pulled him down into her, pulling him slightly out if Harry before he followed. They all gasped. 

Ron pushed back onto Harry, pulling slightly out of Hermione, then pushed down into her again. As they continued the in and out, both Harry and Hermione started to push and pull making more and more friction happen, sending Ron into sensation overload. 

Hermione was writhing on the floor, harry gasping for breath as he pushed harder and faster, and Ron was torn between pain and pleasure. 

Pleasure won out and the three came at the same time, crying out their completion. 

They breathed hard as they fell to their side, still inside each other. The three fell into a deep sleep, the last good sleep they would get for a long while. 

**Author's Note:**

> So? How is it?  
> SnA


End file.
